1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine configured to rearrange symbols after variably displaying the symbols, and a control method of such a gaming machine.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a known slot machine is disclosed by U.S. Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011/0250947. This slot machine operates in such a way that, when a player inserts a coin, bill or the like into an insertion slot of a slot machine and presses a spin button, symbols are scroll-displayed on a symbol display area provided on the front surface of a cabinet, and then the symbols are automatically stopped. Based on the state of the stopped symbols, various prizes such as a bonus are established.
In gaming machines such as the above mentioned traditional slot machine, a plurality of symbols are arranged in matrix in the symbol display area, and a game result is output according to the symbols along an activatable line set in the symbol display area.
However, in recent years, the symbol display area tends to have a large number of activatable lines intricately arranged, overlapping with one another. This makes it difficult for the player to recognize the game result based on the symbols arranged in the symbol display area.
In view of this problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine capable of providing multiple stages of indication effects based on the game results, thereby facilitating the player to know the game result.